Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 28
Chapter 28 – Cyclops’ Den We walked for hours not knowing where to go. The car was crushed by the Maticore and we didn’t have other means of transportation. We were walking by the roadside, eating some junk foods along the way. We didn’t talk about Nico’s fight knowing it might lead to Bianca and that was a topic off limits for Nico. “I’m getting tired.” Cuinn said, “Maybe we should rest in the woods.” I nodded, “Sounds good. It seems this place doesn’t have a good shelter near enough for to walk to.” “I can see a large tree over there.” Nico was pointing, he hurriedly carried his bags and ran towards the woods. I quickly followed him while Cuinn followed behind. The tree Nico saw was big and wide, standing near the cliff. I threw my bag and near the roots and laid down on the right side of the tree, far enough though that I wouldn’t worry falling down the cliff side. “Hey, how long do we still have?” Nico asked. “I think two days?” I said, even I wasn’t sure now. I’ve lost my watch and I forgot counting the days as well. “We have 36 hours left.” Cuinn said in a matter of fact tone, “We’ve got a day and a half until the moon looses its powers. Artemis with it most probably.” I sighed and stood up and walked over near the cliff, feeling the fresh and warm wind against my skin. “No. That’s not going to happen.” I heard a sound of shifting, “I know. But we’ve lost the car Leto and Apollo gave us, there’s a slim chance…” Cuinn said as he patted my shoulder, instinctively I moved away from his touch. “I know that, Cuinn, but still I know...” “Well, whatever you know, Luna. We’ll help.” Nico said behind us. “That’s right. The three and a half days we’ve spent was enough to be close.” Cuinn added. “Man you sound so cheezy. But I have to agree though.” Nico said coming near us. I felt wrong, awkward from the things they said, though I put on smile and said, “I guess you guys are right.” I felt them stand by my flanks. Somehow, I didn’t feel happy yet I felt confident. The mix emotions was irritating me and almost swallowed my insides. I didn’t know what to do but just put on a face. I turned towards them, wanting to thank them but something went wrong. My feet slipped on a loose earth near the cliff. I felt my body twist and easily fall down. Luckily I was able to grab on to a branch that our grew the earth and hanged out of the earth. “Luna! Hold on!” They yelled. “That’s definitely what I’m doing…” I muttered to myself. I saw Nico holding the end of the rope while the other end was tied around Cuinn’s waist. Nico carefully lowered Cuinn down towards me. I tried to stretch my arm towards Cuinn’s exntended hand, wanting to grab it and reach safety more than anything. Just a few inches… I extended my hand more, and finally I was able to grab on to Cuinn’s hand. He pulled me towards him as I tried to push myself up. But something went wrong, my leg slipped and my body went downhill fast while I was still holding Cuinn’s hand, pulling them with me as we plummeted downwards. *** When I woke up I was tied up from chest down to by legs. Nico and Cuinn were still unconsious, they were tied like me. I studied my surroundings: There was a huge boiling pot above tree trunks set on fire. It looked like that room you see in the movies in the 80’s where everything was still made of wood and the pot was in the fireplace, only the strange thing was eveything was in the size of a giant. And on the wall a huge poorly drawned portrait of a green skinned man with enormous muscles and one massive brown eye on his forehead. Instantly, I knew. We were in a Cyclops’ Den. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 14:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis